militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
1st Battalion, The Royal Anglian Regiment
|branch = *The Royal Anglian Regiment|dates = 1964—Present|role = Light Infantry|size = Battalion|command_structure = 11th Infantry Brigade and Headquarters South East|nickname = "The Vikings" / 1 R ANGLIAN|battles = Operation Banner Operation Telic Operation Herrick|website = Royal Anglian Regiment}}The 1st Battalion The Royal Anglian Regiment (1 R ANGLIAN) is a light infantry battalion within the Royal Anglian Regiment of the British Army. The battalion trace their history back to the 1st Battalion of the 1st East Anglian Regiment formed in 1959. Today, the 1st battalion is preparing to move to Cyprus, after being stationed in London for almost 5 years. The 1st Battalion's nickname is "The Vikings" due to their history with the Norwegians. The battalion has a tradition of recruiting from the following counties: Norfolk, Suffolk, Essex, and Cambridgeshire. History 1900's The 1st battalion's history officially starts with the 1st East Anglian Regiment, but because that is already done, the history here will cover when the regiment was converted to the 1st Battalion within the new formed Royal Anglian Regiment. In 1964, the Royal Anglian Regiment was formed from the amalgamation of all of the regiments within the East Anglian Brigade. By September of 1964, the battalion was given the official title of 1st (Royal Norfolk and Suffollk) Battalion. Upon formation, the battalion was based in Celle, West Germany under the 7th Armoured Brigade as a mechanized battalion. Bt 1968, the battalion moved to Somme Barracks in Catterick Garrison but remained under the same brigade, the 6th Infantry Brigade. By 1970, the battalion was converted to light infantry and joined the 8th Infantry Brigade in Ebrington Barracks. In 1972, the battalion gained their first deployment to Cyprus, this would start a tradition which continues today when the battalion deploys there. In March, the battalion moved to Salamanca Barracks but the Support company moved to Dhekelia. After their two year stunt, the battalion moved to Assaye Barracks where they were assigned to the Allied Command Europe, Mobile Force (Land). From September - December 1974, the battalion deployed to Northern Ireland and was based at the new Mahon Road Barracks. In 1976, the battalion had a small 6 month deployment to Belize. In 1978, the battalion moved back to West Germany at Trenchard Barracks under the direct control of the 1st Armoured Division as a light infantry support battalion. The battalion then saw two deployments to Northern Ireland: May-Sept. 1979 in Belfast and August 81-Jan 82 in Fermanagh. Finally in January after deploying to Northern Ireland, the battalion returned and were assigned to the 22nd Armoured Brigade. By April, the battalion moved to Oakington Barracks in Cambridge under 54th (East Anglian) Infantry Brigade. In 1984, the battalion moved to Ebrington Barracks under the 8th Infantry Brigade as they were the resident infantry battalion yet again, for the 2nd time. In 1987, the battalion deployed to Gibraltar and were stationed at Lathbury and South Barracks. In 1989, after two years in Gibraltar, the battalion returned to England for the first time since 1982 and were based at Hyderabad Barracks and assigned to the 19th Infantry Brigade as a light infantry battalion yet again. From August–January of 1990, the battalion deployed to Northern Ireland as the Armagh Roulement Battalion. In 1992, a stunning major reform hit the army, these reforms became known as the Options for Change. As a result of these changes, the regiment lost their 3rd battalion, which was absorbed into the 1st and 2nd battalions. By 1993, the battalion moved to Roman Barracks and were assigned to the 24th Airmobile Brigade. When the battalion was assigned, it is unsure if the battalion actually converted to airmobile infantry or stayed as infantry. From Dec.93 - Jun 94, the battalion deployed to Northern Ireland and returned in mid-94. In 1995, following the small but significant Front Line First, the battalion's companies were renamed as the following: * A (Royal Norfolk) Company - From The Royal Norfolk Regiment * B (Suffolk) Company - From The Suffolk Regiment * C (Essex) Company - From The Essex Regiment * D (Cambridgeshire) Support Company - From The Cambridgeshire Regiment From May 95 - Aug 95, the battalion deployed to Bosnia. Upon returning, the battalion prepared to move to Oakington Barracks under the 54th (East Anglian) Brigade and Oct 96 - May 96, the battalion deployed to Northern Ireland. Finally, in 1999 the battalion moved to Ebrington Barracks under the 8th Infantry Brigade as the Northern Ireland Roulement Battalion. 2000's As the turn of the century ensued, the battalion moved to Elizabeth Barracks under the 12th Mechanised Brigade and then 9/11 happened and the battalion was one of the first units to deploy to Afghanistan. Upon joining the brigade, the battalion was converted to mechanised infantry. From Mar - Sep 02, the battalion deployed to Afghanistan as part of Operation Herrick and were based in Kabul. From 2005 - 2012, the battalion saw many deployments including: * Apr 05 - Oct Operation Telic 6 in Al Basra * Mar 07 - Sep 07 Operation Herrick 6 in Helmand * Oct 09 - Apr 10 Operation Herrick 11 (as part of the 11th Light Brigade) * Apr 12 - Oct 12 Operation Herrick 16 In 2011, the battalion moved to Picton Barracks. In 2013, the battalion was converted to light infantry and moved to Royal Artillery Barracks where they were assigned, for the first time, to London District. As a result of the initial Army 2020 reforms, no changes came but under the refines, the battalion will move to Northern Ireland in Palace Barracks and come under 38th (Irish) Brigade and will increase by 68 men. After their move, the battalion's reserve pairing battalion will be the 3rd Battalion The Princess of Wales's Royal Regiment. Commanders * 2012 Lieutenant Colonel Mick Aston MC * 2014 Lieutenant Colonel Biddick MBE References * British Army units from 1945 on - Royal Anglian Regiment * 1st Bn, The Royal Anglian Regiment: Service * 1st Battalion (Vikings) - British Army Website * Royal Anglian Regiment | The British Army Category:Military units and formations of the British Army Category:Battalions of the British Army Category:Infantry Battalions of the British Army Category:Military units and formations established in 1964